


El ganador se lo lleva todo

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [15]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Thomas encontró la forma de relajarse después de los partidos, al igual que André.
Relationships: Thomas Tuchel/André Villas-Boas
Series: Fútbol One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/596608





	El ganador se lo lleva todo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The winner takes it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275912) by [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance). 

Thomas en verdad no está seguro de que el PSG aprecie que se encuentre en Marsella para ver a Villas-Boas, pero si no les dice nada, quizá no haya problema. De todos modos, no puede haber testigos de lo que está sucediendo, están solos en casa del portugués y nadie los puede observar. La noche cayó desde hace un tiempo y la luz no ilumina lo suficiente como para que alguien afuera los vea practicar.

No puede decir que se volvió costumbre entre ellos porque no tienen tiempo de hacer el viaje de Paris a Marsella regularmente, pero cuando pueden, no se hacen rogar. Es una relación extraña, hay poco respeto y pocos límites, pero mucha atracción física. André tiene la necesidad de liberarse después de los partidos de Marsella y tiene la necesidad de poseer a André. Poco importa, en el momento están solos y tienen tiempo de actuar, así que se olviden de la Liga 1 por un instante.

Thomas besa repetidas veces la boca cálida de André luego de que el portugués se ocupara de quitarle el cinturón para que el pantalón y el bóxer se deslicen hasta los tobillos, tan necesitados… Cuando Thomas se encuentra desnudo, su camisa ya olvidada en el piso desde hace mucho tiempo, no pasa mucho para que el más joven rodee con sus labios su prepucio, chupando poco a poco para jugar con los nervios. Es lindo pensar que, como él, podrá follar para dejar de estar estresado. Si fuera más fácil, haría esos viajes con más frecuencia. Sin embargo, no es el momento, ahora quiere follar a Villas-Boas hasta que solo pueda gritar su nombre, hasta que olvide por qué está en Francia para empezar.

La lengua de André hace milagros con su polla, Thomas casi olvida la razón de su presencia en Marsella, su mano termina posándose en el cabello del más joven para agarrarlos y así dirigir su boca como lo desee. Primero, los labios del entrenador marsellés sobrepasan su glande para tomar la mayor parte de su polla. Se arrepiente un poco cuando escucha a Villas-Boas ahogarse unos segundos, pero todo eso desaparece cuando comienza de nuevo a chupar como tan bien lo hace. Thomas lo adora, es tan bueno, André lo hace tan bien, debería preguntarle dónde lo aprendió –apuesta que en Chelsea, pero también pudo ser en Tottenham o en Porto–, pero no es su prioridad en el momento.

Cuando siente que su orgasmo no está lejos, Tuchel tira del cabello de Villas-Boas para alejarlo de su rabo, no ahora, tienen otro plan primero. André parece comprender, incluso si parece decepcionado, se levanta, se instala sobre la cama y saca el lubricante para prepararse. En definitiva debería saber dónde desarrolló toda su experiencia y, si es posible, si puede invitarlo a compartir un momento en común. Thomas se deshace de la ropa que se acumularon en sus tobillos y recupera el cinturón, el cual puede jugar un rol interesante… Se sienta en la cama, observando a André quitarse la ropa, primero ve su torso bronceado, enseguida sus musculosos y duros muslos, y al fin, cuando se gira, sus firmes pero suaves nalgas. André es delicioso y Thomas no puede agradecerle a Marsella por haberlo contratado y luego por hacer que se cruzara delante de sus ojos.

André toma una almohada para su comodidad, Thomas se lo permite mientras desliza el cuero del cinturón contra sus palmas. Hay una rabia sorda en él que no puede explicar, lo lamenta por su compañero, pero tiene ganas de liberarla sobre él. Por supuesto que no se lo merece, pero no puede ser el único que se relaje después de un mal partido. Tuchel sigue la respiración del portugués con atención mientras deja marcas rojas en sus nalgas con el cinturón, continúa hasta que un ruido lo arranca, un largo gemido en la línea entre el dolor y el placer. André también lo ama. Thomas al fin se detiene cuando su erección le duele, en verdad necesita enterrarla en su bello culo ahora antes de que ambos eyaculen sin haber tenido más intimidad.

—Prepárate —le dice Thomas retrocediendo un poco, su mano ocupándose de su miembro para retardar el momento fatídico.

Sus ojos disfrutan obviamente del espectáculo, es un acontecimiento que un hombre tan orgulloso se someta así a eso y se extienda lubricante por los dedos. Thomas puede decir que todavía le duele; sin embargo, ejecuta la solicitud introduciéndose tres dedos, gimiendo en la almohada. Definitivamente tiene ganas de disfrutar de ese bello culo cuando lo ve cincelarse como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Podría hacer que los preparativos duren un poco más, pero está impaciente, y aparta los brazos de André para al fin poner su polla en su lugar, una de sus manos tomando las del portugués para excitarlo. No es un momento glamuroso, está lejos de eso. Thomas gruñe con cada penetración, y André gime cuando toca su próstata, pero queda como un momento que adora y aprovecha. Es tan bueno sentirse dueño de sí mismo de esa manera, poder controlar a André y permitirle relajarse. Thomas se da cuenta que ambos están cubiertos de sudor debido a la estimulación de la jornada, es una señal de que su apogeo se acerca.

Su orgasmo llega más rápido de lo que piensa cuando André murmura su nombre. Es increíblemente excitante y sensual debido a su voz ronca y a su acento, lo adora. Su mano está siempre alrededor de la erección dolorosa de Villas-Boas, André solo pide eso, pero no puede justo por sus dedos. André sigue murmurando su nombre para rogarle que le deje disfrutar, siempre es tan bueno oírlo. Thomas adora su voz, la manera en que comprende con rapidez que debería someterse para obtener lo que quería. Ahora Tuchel solo tiene que esperar a que todo venga por sí mismo.

—Thomas, por favor… —Honestamente Thomas piensa que podría permanecer así todo el día, escuchándole implorar su orgasmo.

—Ya conoces las palabras, bebé.

—Carajo, no, Thomas…

—Y sin embargo sí, André… —Thomas le susurra con malicia, tiene ganas de reír cuando siente el temblor del portugués.

—E-Eres el mejor follador de todos los entrenadores, Thomas…

—Perfecto, adoro oírte decir eso, bebé…

Thomas suelta su polla y se sale al fin de él. Está satisfecho al ver el esperma recubrir una parte de su abdomen. Es tan bello. Thomas lo besa, una, dos y tres veces, porque el placer de pasar esos instantes con él así es superior a cualquier otra cosa. Una vez limpios, desliza las sábanas sobre ellos, apaga la luz y abraza a André. Puede sentir sus labios sobre su hombro. Thomas está más relajado que después del partido, le debe agradecer al portugués por ayudarle a calmarse cada vez que lo necesita. No duda que eso volverá a pasar varias veces más, pero por ahora duermen uno contra el pecho del otro, descansados.


End file.
